


Just a normal day

by Jessisamu



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessisamu/pseuds/Jessisamu
Summary: A new case that turned out to be more dangerous than initially thought. At least for Higgins and Magnum.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Just a normal day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I wrote for this fandom. I hope I got the characters right. 
> 
> Please note, English is not my native language, so please feel free to point out the mistakes I made. I also don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Darkness. She was surrounded by darkness. She couldn’t remember where she was or what she was doing. Her whole body felt numb and she couldn’t move.

Slowly a few pieces of what happened came back.

She had been working at a case with Magnum. They had met their client at a local bar near the beach. Juliet remembered that his daughter disappeared and they were on the way back to Robins nest to start working.

Then it hit her. She had seen a black SUV following them. She had also tried to shake it by taking the back roads of the island but it still followed them.

She remembers debating with Magnum about their next step when the SUV had hit them and tried to force them off the road.

She had grabbed the steering wheel harder and tried to stay on the road with the Range Rover. Juliet had the car nearly back under control when they were hit a second time but much harder.

The Range Rover took a sharp left and was hit another time. That was all it needed to flip over and crash off the road. Higgins remembered Magnum yelling something but she wasn’t able to understand him as the glass of the windows shattered.

And then everything went black.

Slowly she tried to open her eyes but her body refused to listen. She tried again and this time they slipped open.

The world was upside down and she realized that she was hanging in her seatbelt and the car was lying on the roof. She looked to her right and saw Magnum in the same position as herself.

Blood trickled down the side of his face and she traced it back to a nasty cut just above his hairline.

He was knocked out cold in the crash and Juliet could only hope that his injuries were not life-threatening.

Higgins wondered wherever or not their attacker had left the crash site. But however, she needed to free herself and then get help for Magnum.

She slowly turned her head back and lifted an arm to unbuckle her seatbelt and try to get to Magnum.

Pain shot through her as her arm moved but she shut it out and kept going, slowly reaching the buckle. She needed several tries to grab it because her hands were trembling.

Bracing herself for the impact, she shut her eyes and then unbuckled the seatbelt.

Juliet landed hard on her side and she felt a piece of glass dig into her forearm. She bit down a wince and pushed herself carefully in a sitting position.

Once she was settled she looked herself quickly over, to determine if there were any injuries that needed immediate medical attention but was glad to find only scrapes, bruises, and a few cuts.

Nothing seemed broken, so she shifted her weight and turned her attention towards Magnum.

He still hadn’t moved and slowly she was worrying that his headwound was more serious than it looked at first.

“Magnum?”

She called him but he was unresponsive so she reached out to feel his pulse, always hoping that there was one.

As she felt a strong beat under her fingers she let out a breath which she didn’t realize she had been holding.

Juliet reached up to get him out of the seatbelt and braced herself to lower him carefully on the floor.

As she unbuckled his seatbelt his limb body slumped down and she forced herself to bite down a cry of pain as his dead weight dropped on her and she had to use her bad arm to lower him to the ground.

Just at the moment, she had him securely on the floor, a shadow appeared next to the car. Right when she wanted to call out for help, a hand closed around her ankle and pulled.

She lost her balance and fell hard, hitting her head in the process. The world went spinning and a sudden wave of nausea washed over her.

She was pulled out of the car and when her sight cleared, she recognized the man, who had just grabbed her, was one of the guys that had been in the SVU that had forced them of the road.

Instantly her brain jumped into fight mode and she kicked her legs out, catching him right into the knees. He fell and cursed as he tried to catch himself.

Juliet stumbled to her feet and got into a slightly swaying fighting stance. The man only smirked and looked over her shoulder.

Just in the right moment, she stepped aside to miss the butt of a gun which was originally aimed for her head.

With a fast turn, her fist collided with the second man’s nose and she felt it break, which made her feel slightly satisfied.

But now she was up against two men, who are both a head taller than her and looked rather fit.

Juliet was just about to throw a kick at the man with the broken nose, as the other grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

She struggled, but with him pinning her arms behind her back, she barely stood a chance.

Still, she would never give up. First, because not only her own life was at stake but also Magnums and second, cause it’s just not her style.

After a second to catch her breath, she let herself drop to the floor and twisted her body. Despite the pain that flared up in her shoulder the move was very effective.

Her opponent lost his footing and crashed next to her on the floor, where she sent a blow to his face and knocked him out cold.

Just as she wanted to get up, a shot rang out behind her and she froze.

“Hands up and turn around. Slowly!”

The voice sounded furious and she carefully lifted her hands just high enough to show that she was no longer a threat. Then she turned and her lights went out.

She woke up with as start as cold water was thrown into her face. Her eyes sprang open and she tried to take in her surroundings, but everything was blurry.

Just then she realized that she only saw anything through her right eye. Trying to open the left one, sent only throbbing pain in her head, so she decided to let it stay shut.

Juliet vaguely remembered a fist coming her way when she turned earlier and hardly suspected that her headache had something to do with this.

Slowly her sight cleared and she instantly recognized the man in front of her. He was the one which nose she broke. That brought a slight grin on her face which quickly faded when the door behind him opened and Magnum was dragged in.

The two men holding him up shoved him into the chair across from the one she was currently sitting in. Only now she realized her bound wrists behind her back.

As she tried moving her arms, a sudden pain shot through her and made her vision cloudy for a few seconds. She was barely able to suppress a cry, not wanting to give their attackers that satisfaction.

“What have you told the police?”

The raspy voice came from the man near the door. He was almost bald and had a nasty looking scar right above his left eye.

Juliet shot Magnum a questioning look not knowing what the guy was talking about, but Thomas just shrugged his shoulders and looked as clueless as she.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?”

Juliet was surprised that her voice sounded as raw as sandpaper and felt quite the same way as she spoke.

Her question was ignored and the bald man turned to Thomas.

“Mr. Magnum, you spoke to Detective Katsumoto recently about your latest case? I suppose so. I want to know where the girl is.”

Something in the back of her head told her she had seen this man somewhere before, but she couldn’t concentrate at that, cause Magnum just started talking and it looked like she was a little off, since she missed his first words.

“… don’t know where she is!”

Magnum shot her a glance and they both knew, they wouldn’t tell him a bloody thing that could get the poor girl in any more danger than she was already in.

They’ve got her case three days ago. A worried father came to them cause his 17-year-old daughter went missing a week prior and the police still had no lead on her.

Of course, they took the case, after making sure she didn’t just run away, which was very unlikely after everything her friends told them.

They found her drugged, but apart from that unharmed, in the hands of a local criminal. Of course, they called the HPD and Katsumoto and told them to meet at the hospital.

The criminal confessed rather quickly that he bought her from a human trafficker who is currently on Hawaii.

Katsumoto took the girl into protective custody and moved her from the hospital after they cleared her. Higgins and Magnum were on their way back to the estate when this whole mess started.

Juliet focused back on the present and noticed a small smile crawling on the bald man´s face just before he spoke again.

“Oh, you want the hard tour. That’s perfectly fine with me.”

With that, he nodded at the man with the broken nose, who stepped then closer to Higgins and let a hard punch land in her gut.

The air was knocked out of her lungs and a silent grunt escaped her just before a second punch landed in the same spot, leaving her unable to breathe.

“Don’t hurt her!”

She heard Magnums pleas, as a few more punches rained down on her. Then the beating suddenly stopped and she was finally able to take a shaky breath, carefully not to inhale to deeply cause she was certainly sure she had at least one cracked rib.

“Don’t kill her, you idiot!”

The words of the bald man stopped the goon and he stepped back from her while the leader got closer.

“Mr. Magnum you have time to reconsider your answer.”

And with that his fist collided with Juliet´s face and her world went spinning until it faded into black.

__________________________________________________________

Straight in the moment when his hands were freed, he jumped up and hurried over to Higgins.

Her head was tipped to the left side, where it stayed still since she took the hit to her temple.

Magnum carefully loosened the rope around her wrists and winced slightly at the angry redness of her skin below it.

When the rope fell her body tipped forward and he quickly caught and lower her on the floor.

“Higgins, come on open your eyes.”

He lightly patted her on the cheek, careful not to touch any injury. A twitch of her eyebrow indicated her slowly waking up again and Magnum lets an exhausted sigh escape him.

Only seconds later Juliet opened her right eye. The left one swollen tightly shut from a blow she must have taken earlier.

“Hey, welcome back Higgy. How are you?”

Thomas was kneeling next to her and she looked briefly up to him, before checking herself for any serious injuries.

Her whole body hurt, but her ribs and head the most. Shortly she considered lying to Thomas about her condition, but instantly knew that she couldn’t keep the lie up for long, so she told him the truth.

“You know… some bumps and bruises, maybe one or two bruised ribs. Oh, and my head is killing me. How do I look?”

She added the last one with a slightly sarcastic undertone, not wanting him to worry too much.

“Oh you know, that black eye is really killing your look.”

They both smiled at that comment and Higgins took a careful breath.

“Would you lend me a hand sitting up Magnum?”

He looked her up and down and slowly answered.

“I don’t think that you…”

“Stop it! You help me up or I´m doing it alone.”

Juliet was determined and Magnum decided it would be best to help her, cause she wouldn’t stop anyway.

Thomas settled himself next to her and helped her up by grabbing her shoulders. A sudden wave of pain rolled through her and a cry escaped Higgins.

“Crap..!”

“What is it Higgy?”

Magnum had a steady hand on her back to stabilize her but didn’t dare to touch her elsewhere, as long as he had no idea where she was hurt.

“I think I … dislocated my shoulder… you have to help me set it back.”

Magnum knew that this kind of injury could cause long term damage if it isn’t treated properly. He wasn’t a doctor but had experience in resetting a shoulder due to several dislocated limbs in his own life.

Juliet nodded at him, so he took her right hand into his and then carefully grabbed her elbow, before giving her instructions.

“Grab the pillar and don’t let go. I know it's going to hurt like hell but you need to stay still. I will count to 3, okay?”

Juliet nodded and then grabbed the pillar with her left arm to hold tight before she nodded at him again.

“One…Two…”

And at two he moved her arm into the right angle and pulled until it popped back into its socket. Higgins was panting but hadn’t made a sound while he did it and he was, to say at least, very impressed by the control she had over her body.

“You said at three…”

Higgins said through still clenched teeth but seemed not really that angry at him, so he just shrugged and helped her to secure the arm near her body.

She slipped her left arm out of her blouse and Magnum helped to carefully get the right one out too. Then he used the originally white blouse, which was now bloodstained and dirty, to make a sling and settle Higgy´s right arm in it.

“Try not to move it till we are out of this mess.”

That earned him a raised eyebrow and a knowing look. He decided to help Juliet to shift and lean against the wall before he sat down next to her.

She was slightly shaking and started to really realize, how cold it actually was in the room. They had to get out of there as fast as possible, so they started to make a plan.

___________________________________________________________________________

The door to their cell opened and an unknown man stepped into it. His gaze was directed at Higgins, who was at the opposite wall, as a hit caught him off guard and left him knocked out cold.

Magnum hurried to grab the gun, which was tucked into the back of the guys pants and then moved to help Higgins up. The motion pulled at Juliet`s ribs and she bites down a moan, trying not to worry Thomas more than he already was.

They silently left the room and made their way through a long hallway until they got to a flight of stairs. It looked like they were in the basement of some kind of old facility, which would also explain why both of them were freezing in the middle of summer in Hawaii.

On their way up, they encountered another man, but they dealt with him quickly, because he wasn’t expecting them to be on the move. Magnum gave the gun he secured from him to Higgins, who shoved it in the waistband of her jeans.

They almost made it out of the facility undetected. Only 15 seconds and they would have been gone into the jungle, but now they were in the middle of a gunfight.

A bullet missed Juliet by millimeters before she fired back, hitting a man in the chest. ´_T__wo down, two more to go_, she thought.

Thomas shot another one and just then the last one was distracted enough for her to put a bullet into his stomach. And then they ran.

A few more shots were fired but they just kept going until they were far enough to slow down and catch their breath.

“Are you alright Magnum?”

She turned to him and caught a brief look at his left arm, where he was obviously hit by a bullet. A look from her and he capitulated, letting her inspect the damage.

He was lucky that it was a through and through. Juliet helped him to tear a piece of his Hawaii shirt and use it as a bandage.

Higgins knew they had to keep moving, so she and Magnum supported each other and started walking again.

After about three miles they found an old hunters cabin with a functioning phone inside and called for help.

Not long after TC got the call from Magnum, he and Rick were in the air to find them. In the meantime, Katsumoto and a few HPD officers arrested the guys who had captured Higgins and Magnum.

TC and Rick found the cabin and rushed in there only to find both of their friends slumped against a wall. Higgins head resting on Thomas's shoulder and his arm protectively wrapped around her.

They were rushed to the hospital, but the doctor there told them, that they both needed a lot of rest and had to stay a couple days, because both suffered a concussion, but in the end, they were going to be fine.

It was just another normal day in the life of the two PIs.


End file.
